We propose to continue our work to establish the polysaccharide structure of the cell wall lipopolysaccharide of Xanthomonas sinensis. Our data have thus far established the structure of a portion of this molecule that would correspond to the "core" structure of Salmonella cell wall lipopolysaccharide. Our efforts will be directed towards a determination of the structure of the long rhamnose chain that makes up part of this molecule. We would also plan to determine the structure of the "O" antigens of this molecule so that specific antibody could be used for future structural work.